


Desperate

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky is away and Steve goes into heat. Bucky rushes home and takes care of him.





	Desperate

Bucky had been away too long. His Stevie would be going into heat any day now. Fury had excused him from the mission, but he could only leave when Steve made the call. He wanted to be there now so no one could even look at Steve when he was in heat.

 

A few hours later, he was on the phone with a crying Steve while he was getting on a jet to get to his baby.

 

"Daddy! I'm so horny! I need you to help me!"

 

He could practically see the tears rolling down Steve's pretty face. He loved watching Steve cry, but only when he was there. Now he wasn't, so Steve crying was like a nightmare to him. His baby all alone, sitting in his own slick just crying because it was too much.

 

——

 

As soon as Bucky got home, he ran to the bedroom. Steve jumped into his arms, sobbing quietly.

 

"Shh, baby, shh, daddy's here. Daddy's gonna take care of you, baby. Ok?"

 

"Please, Daddy. I need you!"

 

He placed Steve down on the bed and instructed him to take off his clothes. Bucky took off his pants and hesitated before tearing off his shirt. Steve reached over and pawed at his boxers.

 

"Patience, baby."

 

He kissed Steve, running his hands through the blondes' soft strands. Steve whined desperately into the kiss. Bucky pulled back and took off his boxers. He took Steve by the chin and guided him to his cock.

 

"Suck, baby."

 

Steve wrapped his lips around the alpha's cock, moaning at the taste. Bucky thrusted into his mouth, enjoying the warmth and wetness of it.

 

"Can't wait to fuck that tight little ass of yours."

 

Bucky pulled out and laid Steve down on the bed. He replaced his cock with his tongue as he thrusted into Steve.

 

"So good Stevie! So tight for me!"

 

He began to pick up the pace with his hips, slamming into him. Steve screamed into Bucky's mouth as he came all over his stomach. Bucky thrusted three more times before he came in Steve.

 

Steve cuddled into Bucky. Bucky kissed the top of his head.

 

"My good little 'mega."

 

"Love you, Bucky."

 

"Love you too, Stevie."


End file.
